The Singer that Stole Her Heart
by Rozaanddimikafoever
Summary: AH: Rose has a hot babysitter, who just happens to play a clubs. What happens when Rose looses her mom? Sorry summery is not so good, honestly I don't know exactly were this story is going, it might start off in play form, but then switch. A lot of my own songs are in here.
1. Chapter 1

**To my followers, I'm not sure quite yet whether or not I will be continuing my other story, however, I want to see how you guys take this story, because I feel like its original. And the other story felt like it wasn't going anywhere. But this story was originally was written in a play form for a school project but I have made edits and add ons for this. I hope you enjoy.**

**We All Can't have a Happy Ending**

Scene 1: Opens up at a court case. 10-year-old Rose is crying in the background devastate by what her parents are about to do. There is murmuring in the background.

Judge: Are you sure Mrs. Hathaway that you are able to take care of this child by yourself?

Janine: I am.

Judge: And that you will allow your daughter keep her father's last name?

Janine: I will.

Judge: Good. Mr. Hathaway do you want to leave your life with these people?

Abe: I do _sighs_

Judge: Very well, with the power invested in me and all of the Washington State I now pounce you Janine Camilla Johnson and Abe James Hathaway. You both may sign the papers.

Janine and Abe: _sign the papers and start to sing_

Janine: You feel like a candle in a hurricane

Abe: Just life a picture with a broken frame alone and helpless like you've lost your fight

Both: But you'll be all right you'll be alright cause when push comes to shove you taste what your made of you might bend to you break Cause its all you can take on your knees you look up deicide you've had enough you get mad you get strong wipe your hands shake it off then you stand then you stand

Abe: Life's like a novel with the end ripped out

Janine: The edge of a canyon with only one-way down.

Abe: Take what your given before its gone

Janine: Start holding on, keep holding on

Both: But you'll be all right you'll be alright cause when push comes to shove you taste what your made of you might bend to you break Cause its all you can take on your knees you look up deicide you've had enough you get mad you get strong wipe your hands shake it off then you stand then you stand

**Sorry the first chapter is so short. I just wanted to set the background, because its deferent than the real thing. Disclaimer I do not own Vampire Academy , and the song is called Stand by Rascal Flatts. Review and you might meet a scrumptious baby-sitter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go chapter two as promised.**

**Family Reunion**

Scene 2: Rose is now 17 and her mom is home for the first time in about 2 month. Her mom Janine is upset because she thinks that she has let her kid down.

Rose: Mom your home! How was your trip; did you bring anything back?

Janine: Woo, woo, woo. Slow down one question at a time. Anyways aren't you mad at me for leaving you all the time.

Rose: I was until you sent the _next_ baby-sitter. Why do I need one I'm going to be 18 in a year?

Janine: Who's this babysitter your so interested in.

Rose: HIS name is Dimitri he's the singer…

Janine: Wait, do you mean _the_ Dimitri Belikov?

Rose: Maybe if you stopped interrupting me you would know.

Janine: Isn't he supposed to be on tour?

Rose: I can see you haven't been listening to the radio lately. He canceled the tour and is hanging out with his cousin. Who happens to be my best friend Lissa. In fact, they are coming over right now.

_After a little pause_

Janine: Could you ask them to come over later. I want to talk to you.

Rose: _Surprised_ Ok.

Janine: Your doing much better hiding your feelings. However, I can still tell that you are mad at me for leaving quite a bit.

Rose: I was mad at you. I realized a lot of things this summer and two things are its not like you want to leave. Also, that I should be supportive of your dreams so I wrote you a song…

_A loud knock on the door Rose leaves to get the door_

Lissa: Hi, Rose.

Rose: Hi Liz and Dimitri, what's up?

Lissa: Nothing much, can we come in?

Rose: Actually my mom just got home and we were going to talk for a little bit.

Dimitri: You take all the time you need Roza.

Rose: _Whispering_ Also Dimitri I haven't told her about _US_ yet.

Dimitri: Okay my Roza take all the time you need. Call us when your done or we will come back in an hour.

Rose: Alright bye.

Dimitri & Lissa: Okay bye-bye. See you later.

Rose: _Walking back to the living room_ They're gone for about an hour.

Janine: Can I hear that song now then?

Rose: Sure, I'll get my guitar.

So, so you think you made a lot of mistakes walked down the road a

Little sideways cracked a rib when you hit the wall yeah you've had

A pocket full of regrets, pull you down faster than a sunset hey that

Happens to us all when the cold hard rain just won't quit and you

Can't see your way out of it

You find your faith has been lost and shaken you take back what's been taken

Get on your knees and dig down deep you can do what you think

Is impossible keep on believing don't give in it'll come and make you whole again it always will it always does love is unstoppable

Love it wears the ring of stone bring you back to being born again

Oh, it's a helping hand when you need it most a lighthouse shining

On the coast that never goes dim when your heart is full of doubt

And you think that there's no way out

You find your faith has been lost and shaken you take back what's been taken

Get on your knees and dig down deep you can do what you think

Is impossible keep on believing don't give in it'll come and make you Whole again it always will it always does love is unstoppable

Like a river keeps on rolling like a northern wind blowing

Don't it feel good knowing

You find your faith has been lost and shaken you take back what's been taken

Get on your knees and dig down deep you can do what you think

Is impossible keep on believing don't give in it'll come and make you whole again it always will it always does love is unstoppable

Love is unstoppable so you made a lot of mistakes walked down the road

A little side ways love, love is unstoppable

Janine: _Crying a little_ That was really beautiful.

Rose: Thanks! I wrote it myself.

Janine: Since when did you write songs?

Rose: I have always written songs I just haven't told anyone about them.

_Knock, knock_

Janine: It's already been a hour, whoa. Tell them we are having pizza and they are welcome to stay for dinner.

Rose: Thanks mom. _smiles, screaming_ Come in it's open.

**So what do you guys think. Good bad whatever tell me I could use all the help I can get. It would mean so much to me. The song was Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts, I changed a few words in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting to Know Each Other**

Scene 3: Dimitri and Lissa come over and they start talking to Janine.

Lissa: Hey Rose, hello Miss. Johnson.

Dimitri: Hi Janine.

Janine: Its Miss Johnson to you, Dimitri Belikov.

Dimitri: Sarcasms isn't your strongest point Miss Johnson _Chuckles_

Rose: Yeah, we all know that.

Janine: I've heard a lot about you Dimitri …

Dimitri: _Quickly looks at Rose_

Rose: _slowly shakes her head_

Janine: _Continuing_ From the press and stuff.

Dimitri: Well your pretty famous, too. Miss Janine the lawyer.

Janine: Can you tell me more about yourself

Dimitri: Sure,

It was 1988

On the edge of a lake

I was playing American Idol

With all my good friends

Nowhere in Georgia who'd ever figure

That little shy boy would grow up

To be a world famous singer

Cause I would never sing for anybody

Whenever we played

I would always be the judge

And everyone would say

He's a shy child

A shy child

Cause talent will hide deep inside

A shy child

16 was the time of my life

I had my very first true love

She is the reason I stand on this stage

She got me to sing, dance, and act

All at once

Then one day she left me

I never knew why

I guess fame went to my head

But because of her I go from year to year being

A triple threat

A triple threat

Cause dreams will expand placed inside

A triple threat

Now a day the paparazzi won't leave me alone

So, I came here to where I'm not known

I'm hoping they won't find me

So no one can say

I'm a wild child

A wild child

Cause dreams will gall placed inside

A wild child

Janine: Cool sounds like you have had an interesting life

Dimitri: Yeah kind of.

Lissa: Dimitri you're too modest.

Rose: _Flirtingly_ Yeah you are. Aren't you going to be late?

Janine: For what?

Dimitri: I'm singing at a bar to night. Thanks Roz…

Rose: Ehem emmm…

Dimitri: Rose. I almost forgot about it. Do you guys want to come.

Rose: Sure. I'm that sounds like fun. How about you two?

Lissa & Janine: Okay.

Dimitri: Okay lets all get in my car, I will drive.

_Everyone is about to leave but Dimitri pulls Rose aside_

When are you going to tell your mom?

Rose: Tonight I promise.

Dimitri: Okay.

**So I have decided to give you guys short chapters but to update frequently. I hope you guys liked it. The song is an original written by me. With the help of Phil Vassar American Child. Hoped you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Accident **

_The go to the bar to hear Dimitri sing on the way home from the bar life flips upside down. __When they arrive at the bar Dimitri's name is called and he goes on stage and starts to strum his guitar._

Dimitri: Thank you all, for coming out here tonight. And here is a new song I wrote about someone very special.

Starin' at you takin' off your makeup

Wonderin' why you even put it on

I know you think you do, but baby,

you don't need it

Wish that you could see what I see

when it's gone

I see a dust trail followin' an old red Nova

Baby blue eyes and your head on

my shoulder

Wait, baby don't move, right there it is

A t-shirt hangin' off a dogwood branch

That river was cold but we gave love

a chance

Yeah, to me you don't look a day over

fast cars and freedom

That sunset, riverbank, first time feelin'-

Oh, oh, oh

Yeah, smile and shake your head

as if you don't believe me

I'll just sit right here and let you

take me back

I'm on that gravel road, look at me

on my way to pick you up

You're standin' on the fDimitrit porch lookin'

just like that-remember that

I see a dust trail followin' an old red Nova

Baby blue eyes and your head on

my shoulder

Wait, baby don't move, right there it is

A t-shirt hangin' off a dogwood branch

That river was cold but we gave love

a chance

Yeah, to me you don't look a day over

fast cars and freedom

That sunset, riverbank, first time feelin'-

Oh, oh, oh

I see a dust trail followin' an old red Nova

Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder

You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom

That sunset, riverbank, first time feelin'

No, no, no you don't look a day over fast cars and freedom

Oh, that sunset, that riverbank

Oh, oh, oh that first time feelin'-yeah,

Yeah, yeah, yeah

You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom

That sunset, riverbank, first time feelin'

Thank you some much.

_On the car ride home._

Rose: You were awesome tonight that's the best I've ever seen you sing live.

Lissa: That's because that's the only time you have seen him sing live.

Rose: Not one hundred percent true.

Lissa: Him doing a performance when he 1st came over doesn't count.

Rose: Dang

Dimitri: _Turns around from the wheel_ Ladies, ladies please don't fight over me.

Lissa: You wish we were fighting over you.

Dimitri: Ha, ha, ha very funny Lissa.

Janine: Dimmmitriiiiiiiiii!

Crash

Dimitri: _Blinking his eyes. _Is everyone okay. _He looks around. _Oh my god, Miss. Johnson I'm so sorry. _Starting to cry._ I didn't mean for this to happen.

Janine: _Her breathes coming short_ Call ambiences. Hhuhuhuhu. Get the girls to the hospital.

Dimitri: _Pulls out his cell phone and dials 911._

Officer: Hello, 911

Dimitri: I need and ambience now.

Officer: Please tell me where you are?

Dimitri: On the corner of Sinder and Riples Ave.

Officer: Okay I'm sending people out there.

Dimitri: Thank you.

Officer: What happened.

Dimitri: We were just driving around and then this truck came out of nowhere and hit my car. It shattered our windshield. The truck just kept driving.

Officer: Did you see what the license plate was.

Dimitri: No I black out just after it happened. And when I opened my eyes he was gone.

Officer: Is there anyone else in your vehicle?

Dimitri: Yes, three women. Two of them are out cold I'm not sure if they are dead or unconscious. And the other one has glass in her chest.

Officer: Leave the glass in. check your friends for a pulse.

Dimitri: _Crying by this time_ I can't.

Officer: Okay than just wait for my people they should be there any minute. I will stay on the line.

Janine: _Faint whisper _Dimitri.

Dimitri: Shhh help is coming.

Janine: Look at me Dimitri does it really look like I'm going to make it out of this.

Dimitri: Yes, because I believe that you will and you will.

Janine: No I won't but Dimitri, I have to tell you this. I might died but I will make sure you rot in hell if you hurt her.

Dimitri: When did she tell you.

Janine: She didn't have to tell me, I could see it just by looking at you two. You love her and I'm happy for you guys. But just remember what I told you.

Dimitri: Okay.

_Time has past_

Dimitri: _Hearing something _Their almost here. _Then he passes out._

**Who will make it out of this accident review and I will update faster. Song Fast Cars and Freedom by Rascal FLatts**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lost**

Scene 4: When Dimitri wakes up in the hospital, he is told the horrible news. And is given a president from Janine.

Dimitri: Doctor, Doctor, I want the doctor

_Doctor enters_

Doctor: (looking glum) Yes, what can I do for you Dimitri?

Dimitri: How is Rose and Lissa?

Doctor: They're fine, but the other one in the car died last night at 11:54 right after she made us promise you to give you this. (handing over an iPod)

Dimitri: (Taking it in his hands, looking through it) There is only one song.

Doctor: She also left you a note. Here you go. (Handing it over)

Dimitri: (taking it and read it out loud)

Dear Dimitri, if you are reading this than that means that I have left this world. I was serous I happy for you two. I wrote this song awhile ago, that I wanted Rose to give to her children but I know now that I won't be around to do that, so I'm asking you to listen to it and rate it. And when the time comes give her the letter. Tell her I always thought of her when I was away, and that the only thing I wish I could change was that I was around more often, tell her that I wish I could have raised her like a true mother. I missed so many opportunity that I will never get back. And I was serious if you hurt her I will haunt you from the grave. With you always, Janine.

_Rose and Lissa run into the room. Dimitri stuffed the letter into his pocket and planned on doing what Janine asked him to. Rose got to the bed first and gave him a hug._

Rose: Oh my god. Thought I had lost you too. I was so worried.

Lissa: okay he's my cousin let me give him a hug. And stop squeezing him so hard your hurting him.

Dimitri: It's a good type of hurt. And did you really think that you could get rid of me so easily.

_They all laughed_

Dimitri: Roza, how are you doing? I'm so sorry. I should have seen it coming your mom was so young.

Rose: (tear in her eye) What do you mean its just back to normal she just left for a long period. Same old same old. Why should I be upset she never so me. She wasn't even there for my first steps or my first words or anything, I pretty much lived at Lissa's house. She doesn't deserve my mourning.

Lissa: _in shock _Rose, you know you love her, you are just in shock, this will pass, but in the meantime can you not talk about your mom in that manor please. She might not have been there that much, but to me she still was my second mom, just like my mom was.

Dimitri: Roza, Lissa is correct, you should charish your mom's memory, and remember her for the mother she was when she was home. I know you feel like you never got to see her, but you always knew she would come back. She will never come back now, you know that._  
_

_Rose runs out of the room._

**Ouch was Dimitri, a little harsh, I seriously need help guys, I don't know where to go from here. Suggestions would be great.**_  
_


	6. Author's Note But Important

**Hey guy's I have decided to stop writing it in play format, I was wondering what view would you guys like to see it in:. Dimitri's, Rose's, Lissa's, or if you could think of any other view let me know.**


End file.
